


Ha'ioli My Way

by gotulloch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotulloch/pseuds/gotulloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Steve was asked to go undercover for the CIA even though he doesn’t work for them?  What if his current mission had been to apprehend Wo Fat and route the corruption of the Yakuza in Hawaii?  How would Ha’iale be different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflections While in Jail

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun taking cannon and totally ignoring it!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that’s not the case.

Steve was exercising in his cell and thinking about the beginning of his journey. A journey that brought him to solitary confinement accused of the governor’s murder.

Steve had been approached by two CIA agents while waiting for his flight to Hawaii for his father’s funeral. He had not been happy to see them; he didn’t work for the agency anymore. He listened to their spiel knowing that it must be important to approach someone who was on bereavement leave. Oh, it was important alright. They wanted him to continue his own father’s investigation into corruption in the government of Hawaii. In particular, they were interested in the Yakuza’s involvement in said corruption. They offered something even more compelling to get him to cooperate. Victor Hesse worked for Wo Fat who was the de facto leader of the Yakuza. Wo Fat ordered Victor to kill Jack McGarrett; the timing of the death was beneficial to hide the Yakuza’s involvement.

Steve would have an ally in Governor Jameson who had been trying to help Jack to get enough on Wo Fat and his associates. She was playing a corrupt politician in order to gather evidence. She would offer Steve an opportunity to run a newly created task force in order clean up her island. Wo Fat would think she did it to keep an eye on Steve and monitor his investigations. 

Steve would be given the equipment that he would need to keep conversations confidential in his home and at his new task force’s headquarters. He would not be able to discuss his assignment with the governor; she was watched too carefully by Wo Fat. He would be allowed to share his assignment with others at his discretion after a thorough background check of course. 

Steve agreed to take the assignment. He wanted to capture Victor Hesse for killing his father and the many other crimes the man was guilty of committing. Getting the man who ordered his father’s death would be even better since Hesse was merely the trigger man in this instance.

Steve read over Wo Fat’s file on his flight to Hawaii. He needed to know how the man operated; it would help him to decide on a course of action. The man was into playing complicated games with his enemies. This could actually work for him. Play ignorant son stumbling around trying to learn what his father had been doing. He had also been given dossiers of possible task force members. He set aside the ones that interested him the most to reread. 

First dossier was on a Detective Danny Williams. He moved to Hawaii from New Jersey to be able to stay in his daughter’s life. His record from New Jersey was outstanding, though he was not getting on well with HPD. Steve shook his head. He knew about the prejudices against mainlanders in HPD from his dad which ran from mild to outright hate. It would be worse if Williams didn’t try to fit in which is the impression that he was getting from his dossier. Williams would make a great partner. Steve knew he would need a good cop at his side and William’s file had been top of the list which told Steve that the man was honest and hopefully could be trusted.

Steve didn’t find any other candidates from HPD that really caught his eye. Then he came across Chin Ho Kelly’s name. He remembered Kelly from high school, good football player. The CIA documented the unfounded accusations against Kelly claiming he took $280 million from the asset forfeiture locker. Kelly was basically forced out of HPD even though there was no proof that he had taken the money. The CIA did not believe that Kelly was responsible based on Jack McGarrett’s belief in Kelly’s innocence. That was good enough for Steve; he has now found a second member for the team. Maybe Kelly would know someone that would work out. 

Steve would never be able to explain why he picked Danny and Chin from all of the other dossiers, just an instinct that they would fit. Steve had learned to trust his instincts a long time ago; they had saved his bacon more than once.

Meeting Danny had been an eye-opener. He found someone who could stand up to him and stand up for what is right. Thinking about it, he didn’t know how they went from barely tolerating each other to the best of friends. Oh, they still banged heads over different issues, but he also knew that he trusted Danny without question and valued his opinion. Steve knew the reverse was true despite Danny’s tendency to rant at his unorthodox methods. He knew that outside the task force it seemed like he disregarded Danny’s opinion and did what he wanted to do, but it wasn’t the case. It was part of Steve’s plan to make Wo Fat think he was some kind of hot-headed lone wolf instead of the team player that he was in real life. He was a SEAL, and SEALs were all about teamwork. An enemy made mistakes when they underestimated you. Danny was aware of what Steve was doing, he didn’t necessarily like it, but he understood and supported him. Danny was more than his best friend, he was the brother he always wanted growing up.

Looking in Chin’s eyes when he denied taking the money, Steve knew his father had been right. Chin was innocent and he would help Chin prove it while getting back into the game. He was glad that he had picked Chin. Chin’s experience and contacts proved to be a valuable asset to Five-0. 

Steve had been right; Chin did know someone who would do well on the task force. Even though his cousin Kono was a rookie, she was smart, brave, could kick ass and had fantastic instincts. 

Steve was proud of the work Five-0 had done since the start of the task force. They had been able to put away several dangerous criminals and saved a number of people including some kidnapped teens. 

Steve believed that his assignment would soon be over and he would be free of the CIA. Some might think he would leave once Wo Fat was in custody, but Steve had decided to stay in Hawaii and keep Five-0 going. He had been offered the option to stay by the governor because she was also pleased with the work Five-0 had been doing even if she couldn’t let on to Wo Fat her real opinion. Once he knew the option was available there really wasn’t a decision to be made, he was staying with Five-0 and his ohana. Since he knew he was staying, it had been time to tell his team about the assignment. Steve smiled slightly thinking about Mount William’s reaction to his disclosure. 

**TBC**


	2. Danny's Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny thinks about how his life changed when he met Steve McGarrett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that’s not the case.

Danny was sitting on a bench that he and Steve had shared recently watching the surfers and beach goers. He really didn’t see them though because he was lost in his thoughts. His mind was going over all that had happened to him and his team since the day they met. 

Danny shook his head in disbelief that he considered Steve his best friend now, no Steve was a brother. When they first met, Danny was angry that Steve took over his case and shanghaied him as a partner. He thinks about the reluctant admiration he felt towards Steve due to his determination to catch Hesse and stay with Five-0. He certainly didn’t like the man. Steve was arrogant, leapt without thinking, had no concern for Danny’s safety or respect for the rules or so he thought at the time. 

Danny had sincerely believed that he would never like Steve; learn to tolerate him, yes, like, never. He chuckled to himself thinking as the saying goes, never say never. As time went by Danny had begun to realize that Steve _did_ hold other’s safety in high regard. Danny learned to trust, respect and like Steve. Steve was a caring and generous friend who seemed to have a knack for finding trouble. Danny had also become aware that there was more going on behind Steve’s many faces as he called them than even Danny knew. There were times that he saw something in Steve’s eyes that he couldn’t name. He knew that there were things that his friend could not talk about because of national security and all of that malarkey, but this was different. Then one day Steve gathered the team and told them one of his big secrets.

**Flashback:**

Danny would admit that he was very curious about why Steve called a team meeting in his office. Normally they were held in the main room so that the Smart Table could be used. When Steve closed the door, alarm bells rang in Danny’s head, Steve very rarely shut his door. Then Danny noticed that Steve’s blinds were closed. Okay, now Danny was a little freaked and turned to look at Steve for answers to so many unasked questions.

Steve unlocked his safe and pulled out an electronic device of some kind. Danny noticed that Chin was looking at the device with curiosity and alarm. 

Steve pressed a couple of buttons and set it on his desk. Danny could tell that Steve was very tense. “This device will jam any type of listening device, even the long range type. What I have to tell you is highly classified and cannot be shared with anyone no matter what you may think about the information I am about to tell you. I trust the three of you but protocol dictates that you need to give me your word to never discuss this unless I have secured the room.”

The three team members looked at each other than at Steve. Each gave their word to never talk about whatever they were going to hear except with each other in a secured room.

“Mahalo.” Steve relaxed slightly as he began pacing. “As you know, I worked for Navel Intelligence and the CIA at one time. I chose to get out because I preferred being a SEAL.” Steve paused.

Danny couldn’t help himself and asked. “Are they demanding you come back?”

Steve sighed. “Yes and no.” He held up a hand to forestall Danny. “They already asked while I was waiting for my flight here for my father’s funeral. They had been looking for a legitimate way to get an agent set up here in Hawaii for several months. They're interested in bringing Wo Fat and the Yakuza to justice. They were aware that Jack McGarrett had been looking into the Yakuza for several years in cooperation with Pat Jameson. They asked me to continue his investigation in a more aggressive manner that would be sure to draw Wo Fat out of the background where he likes to stay. I was going to say no because I had a task already, finding and capturing Victor Hesse. That’s when they informed me that the Hesse brothers worked for Wo Fat and Victor had killed my father under his orders. The timing of my capture of Anton Hesse turned into a convenient cover for killing Dad. No one would suspect that Dad was killed because of his investigation into the Yakuza. I agreed to help them but mostly I wanted to finish my father’s work. I was told that Governor Jameson would offer me leadership of a task force designed to clean up Hawaii.”

Danny interrupted. “Wait, wait, you mean to tell me that you had already planned on accepting the leadership of the task force when we met in your father’s garage? Calling the governor was part of an act?”

Steve nodded reluctantly. He knew Danny was going to feel used. “Yes. I couldn’t look too eager to accept and stay in Hawaii. Wo Fat had to believe that my motivation for staying was solving Dad’s murder. He couldn’t be allowed to suspect that I planned on staying regardless. We were being watched that day Danny. It gave me the perfect opportunity to toss them the first red herring of my investigation.”

Danny scowled at Steve, he hated that Steve made sense. He was bothered by something else though and started talking his hands jerking around demonstrating his agitation. “So, what else was an act Steve? Calling this team ohana? How about treating my innocent little girl like your niece? Was that an act? Do you know how much it will hurt her when you leave to go back to your life as a SEAL? I will never forgive you for hurting my little girl Steve!” Danny’s voice had risen with each question.

Steve flinched like he had been struck. “The only thing that has been an act is when I behave like a lone wolf. I'm a SEAL, SEALs are all about the team and teamwork. When I agreed to take this assignment, I knew that I would most likely stay here in Hawaii permanently. Hawaii is my home and I want to continue the work my father and men like him do in protecting Hawaii. I have _never_ lied about this team being ohana and I love Grace, she _is_ my niece because you are the brother I never had Danny. If I had not believed that I would be staying in Hawaii I would have held Grace at arm’s length. I would never hurt a child like that, especially _your_ child.”

Danny sat back reeling from what Steve had said. He wasn’t sure what to believe after hearing that Steve started the task force as part of an assignment. His instincts were screaming at him that Steve was telling the truth, but the protective father was wary. 

Steve could see the uncertainty in Danny’s eyes and was a bit hurt but he understood. He stood proud and looked Danny in the eye. “I give you my word as an officer and Navy SEAL that I have never lied about my feelings about the people in this task force or Grace Williams. I would willingly die to protect any of you, especially Grace. I have only lied by omitting the true reason I agreed to head Five-0. I am proud of the work we have done in keeping Hawaii safe and I’m even prouder to work with the three of you. I have never worked with a better team or people that I trust more.”

Danny slumped in his seat. Steve’s voice rang with sincerity, and his eyes spoke of truth. Danny decided to listen to his heart, something he had a hard time doing despite his ragging on Steve’s difficulty in expressing his emotions. He looked into Steve’s eyes seeing fear of Danny’s answer. Danny realized that he had the power to really hurt Steve, which he would never willingly do to his friend. He’d already hurt him with his questions about his actions regarding Grace.

Danny stood up and approached Steve who looked ready for Danny to clock him again. “I believe you and I still trust you.” Steve closed his eyes sighing gratefully. Danny pulled his friend into a brotherly hug which Steve returned in spades.

Chin and Kono approached the two men.

Chin spoke first. “I believe you too brah. Thank you for your trust, it means a lot.”

Kono wiped her eyes. “What he said.” Then she hugged Danny and Steve who moved to include her and Chin. The hug broke up after a few minutes with some clearing of throats. Chin, Kono and Danny returned to their seats and Steve half sat on the edge of his desk, much more relaxed than when he started.

Danny smiled slyly and asked. “So does this make you James Bond? If your James Kono must be Money Penny, Chin is Q and that makes me M, who wishes that Bond followed the rules but always breaks them instead.” The three of them stared at Danny. Kono started to snicker, Chin shook his head smiling and Steve snorted in amusement. They looked at each other and broke out laughing.

After a few minutes of laughter, brought about by relief Chin asked. “Should you have told us about your assignment Steve? I would think that undercover agents aren’t allowed to tell anyone about their assignment.” 

Steve smirked. “The Agency gives lone-wolf agents some leeway to tell other people about the assignment if we feel it's necessary. I think it's necessary so that you three can help me complete my assignment and bring the man behind my parent’s death and many others to justice.” 

**End Flashback**

Steve told them everything that he and the CIA knew about Wo Fat and the Yakuza. They swapped ideas, discussed plans and how to protect their knowledge. Chin said he would take care of the computer side of things. Steve had a hidden safe in his house (of course he did) for any paperwork or evidence. 

Danny had asked why he kept his father’s evidence in a toolbox if he had a hidden safe. Steve smirked as he told them that the items in the toolbox were very good fakes of the original evidence which was in the safe. He admitted wishing that he had confronted Mary Ann about the toolbox and getting her to promise not to snoop any further if he kept her in the loop. 

Steve had them memorize a phone number, name and pass code if anything truly unforeseen happened and they needed back up. Danny didn’t make the call after Steve’s arrest because they had known that Wo Fat was trying to set Steve up. Steve wanted to see how things played out before bringing in the big guns. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. There is still more to come.


	3. Chin and Kono Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Chin and Kono think about the events of the last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that’s not the case. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Chin was sitting on a bench at Pearl Harbor facing the USS Missouri holding his HPD badge. There was a time in which this was all he wanted, to be a cop and serve Hawaii. Then the money disappeared out of the Asset Forfeiture Locker, and IA pointed the finger at him even though they didn’t have any concrete evidence against him. He was pushed out of his job, and his family turned their backs on him. 

Chin had felt like his life was over. Only two people believed in his innocence was his training partner Jack McGarrett and his younger cousin Kono. When Jack was killed Chin’s world took an unexpected turn. Jack McGarrett’s son arrived in Hawaii to bury his father and find the man’s killer. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was offered the opportunity to head a task force which was tasked with catching Hesse and other undesirables in order to clean up Hawaii. Chin had been truly shocked when Steve had offered him a place on the team. Steve had asked Chin if he took the money. Chin denied it and that was that, Steve believed him simply because his father had. 

Chin found his place, his home in Five-0. He smiled slightly thinking about his friends, his ohana. He didn’t think that Steve could have found four other people who were so different but fit together so well if he was given hundreds of years.

Chin thought about the day that Steve told the team about his assignment for the CIA. Chin could hardly say anything he had been completely blown away by Steve’s absolute trust; besides Danny pretty much said it all after he finished yelling that is. 

Chin thought about having to arrest his friend and boss at the Governor’s house. He had detested doing it for many reasons. First and foremost, he knew Steve was innocent. Second, Steve had believed in him when most others hadn’t including most of his own family. 

Kono, she was under suspicion of taking 10 million dollars from the Asset Forfeiture Locker before Christmas based on an old woman’s id. He was angry because the team had taken that money to save him. Wo Fat had certainly created an elaborate set up of Five-0. They were seemingly broken apart. Even though he knew Steve knew what he was doing the situation still scared him. He was only human after all. Chin sighed; it was time to get ready for Governor Jameson’s funeral.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Kono was at her favorite beach sitting on her board some distance from the shore. She was thinking instead of looking for a wave. Her life had changed the day she met Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams. Despite the predicament she was in now she wouldn’t change a thing. Steve had given both she and Chin a chance to make a difference and for Chin to regain his dignity. Five-0 was something that many of the cops at HPD wish they had been asked to be a member. It was part of the reason that most of HPD resented them. It didn’t help that the team included a rookie, a Haole cop from Jersey and a disgraced cop. Let’s not forget the seemingly arrogant leader who is a Navy SEAL not a real cop. Despite their differences, they worked really well together. Danny had once told her that he had never seen a group of people click so quickly.

Kono had been shocked and amazed when Steve revealed his secret. She was shocked that he had trusted them with it and amazed at the depth of his real investigation. Steve not only had the originals of his father’s toolbox, he had been able to figure out most of it with the help of his CIA contact. Furthermore, Steve really knew a great deal about Wo Fat and had created a profile on the man. He asked for their help in adding more depth to the profile. He said it was better to have several different viewpoints; it would make the profile more accurate. Once that had been done, they batted around ideas on how to take Wo Fat down. 

Based on the profile they had put together, they all felt that Wo Fat would attempt to break up Five-0. Five-0 was much too successful in catching and putting away the major players in Hawaii’s crime world. Steve hoped to use this against Wo Fat. Steve had said that making the enemy believe they had the upper hand often made them careless. All it would take is one small crack and Five-0 would be able to make it bigger and bring Wo Fat to justice.

Even though Kono had known that Wo Fat was behind the sudden IA investigation against her, she was scared. Kono’s heart had sunk when she found out that Steve had been arrested. However, the look in Steve’s eyes when he was being arrested had been reassuring. She could see that he believed that Wo Fat had made his mistake. She firmly believed in her teammates and that in the end Wo Fat would be the one behind bars.

**TBC**


	4. Turning the Tables on Wo Fat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Steve's plan work? Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that’s not the case. 
> 
> **AN:** I’m not going to tinker with the scenes we saw in the season opener except for one. Don’t forget, Five-0 wants Wo Fat to think that the game is being played by his rules until they're ready to strike.

Steve lay scrunched up in the back of Max’s car. Even though he was grateful for Max’s help he felt like a bloody sardine. He watched Danny and could read the tension in his friend’s demeanor. “Are Grace and Rachel safe?”

Danny sighed. “Yeah. Your friend picked them up at the airport and secured them in a safe house. Stan is with them, though everyone else thinks that he is on a business trip. Your friend also arranged to have members of my family protected without their knowledge. Thank you for doing that for me.”

Steve shook his head slightly. “You don’t have to thank me Danny. You’re my kaikunane, my brother. And you know that I would protect Grace no matter the cost. She is _not_ going to grow up without her parents if there is anything I can do about it.”

Danny smiled slightly. “I know all of that. I still appreciate it.”

“Did everything else go according to plan?” Steve asked changing the subject.

“Yes. Everything is safe and secure. Are you sure about Jenna?”

Steve sighed in disappointment, “Sadly yes.” They had arrived at their destination before Steve could continue.

Moving onto the scene at Five-0 HQ after they had been unable to catch Wo Fat. Steve steps into Danny’s office to see if he’s okay.

Steve quietly shuts the door and Danny clicks a couple of keys on his computer. “Have you been able to talk to Grace?”

Danny smiled widely. “Yes. She’s anxious to come home.”

Commander Joe White knocked quietly and entered Danny’s office. “Is everything okay boys?”

Steve answered. “Yes sir. I just wanted to know if Danny talked to his daughter.”

White looked between Steve and Danny. “That’s not the only reason you came in here son. You’ve been playing with Wo Fat.” He held up his hand. “There’s no way I’m going to believe that Wo Fat got the jump on one of the best SEALs I ever trained. So what’s really going on Steve?”

Steve looked into Danny’s eyes to see that Danny trusted Steve to make the right call. “You were always way ahead of your trainees, sir. I can’t tell you much except to say that the CIA requested that I continue Dad’s investigation into the Yakuza and Wo Fat.”

White nodded, “I understand. If you need any help, let me know.”

Steve smiled slightly. “I will. Thank you sir.”

White smiled at the two men and left the office.

Danny watched the older man leave. “He took that well. It must be an Army thing.”

Steve sighed in pretend exasperation. “Navy Danny, it’s the Navy. I think that I’m going to head home and sit on my beach and have a beer, enjoy the fresh air. Want to join me?” Steve looked at Danny intently.

Understanding the look, Danny stood. “Yeah, sounds like a great idea.”

The two men headed out to Steve’s office to let the others know that they were headed to Steve’s place. The excuse was that Steve wanted to make sure everything was back where it belonged before having a few more beers. Chin and Kono snickered thinking of Danny’s rants about Steve the control freak.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Wo Fat opened Victor Hesse’s cell door confidently. This was the last loose end to tie up before he disappeared for now. He stepped into the cell and froze. The cell was not occupied by Victor; instead he was confronted with Detective Danny Williams holding a Taser. Before he could gather his wits and leave, he felt the press of a Taser at the base of his neck. At the same time Williams raised his weapon to point right between his eyes.

“Move your hands where we can see them nice and slow.” Steve McGarrett growled behind him.

Wo Fat did as he was told. As skilled as he was in martial arts, he knew McGarrett was his match. He wasn’t going to overlook the Taser at the base of his neck or the one in William’s hand either. Either one could kill him based on where the two men were aiming them. Williams was smart enough to stand out of reach. He quickly found himself shoved roughly against the wall while McGarrett’s Taser didn’t move an inch.

“Spread ‘em Wo Fat.” McGarrett growled. Again he did as he was told. Not only did McGarrett have his Taser pointed at the juncture of his head and neck, he had his arm pressing against his back. Williams searched him thoroughly, finding the garrote he planned to use on Hesse. He hadn’t carried anything else thinking he didn’t need it. How did they know he was going to kill Hesse tonight? His agent told him that McGarrett and Williams had imbibed enough beer at their HQ to require taking a taxi home. That should have kept them out of the action.

Williams cuffed him and Wo Fat was turned around roughly to look into a smirking McGarrett’s face. 

“I’m sure you’re wondering how we know what you were going to do tonight? Maybe we’ll tell you later. Book ‘em Danny.” Steve refused to use Grace’s name for Danny in front of this monster. 

Danny looked slightly taken aback at Steve because he didn’t use Danno. He’d ask Steve later.

Meanwhile Jenna waited for Wo Fat in the prison’s parking lot. She really hoped that Wo Fat knew what he was doing. After working with McGarrett for a short time she knew he was smarter than he let on and not a man that should be crossed lightly. 

“Hello Jenna. Nice night isn’t it?” Kono’s voice in her ear made Jenna jump.

“Nice ride. I thought you drove a rental car?” Chin asked from the other window before he opened the door. “I wouldn’t try and get away Jenna. There are several HPD cars waiting for you just outside the main gate if you do try to escape.”

Jenna slumped as she placed her hands on the steering wheel where they could be seen. “How did you know?” She asked.

Kono pulled the driver’s door open. “You’ll have to ask Steve. He’s the one who knew that you were working for Wo Fat. Come on, out of the car nice and slow, keeping your hands where we can see them.”

Jenna did as she was told. She was not a fighter unlike Kono. Kono cuffed and frisked her quickly and efficiently. Chin did the actual arresting since Kono was still suspended.

**TBC**


	5. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Five-0 to talk with Wo Fat and Jenna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that’s not the case. Never will be either. *sighs*
> 
> **AN:** Hope you enjoy the next installment of my story.

Jenna found herself cuffed to a metal chair behind a table in one of Five-0s interrogation rooms. She was trying to figure out how Wo Fat’s plan had gone wrong. She had watched Steve and Danny have a few too many beers at the office before deciding to take a cab home. What she didn’t know was that, one Steve and Danny could hold their beer, two they had eaten a large lunch before arriving at HQ, third most of the beer they drank was non-alcoholic and fourth, the two men had coffee and food when they returned to Steve’s house and not more beer as they intimated.

The door opened to reveal Steve carrying a few files. “Hello Jenna. Bet you’re wondering how we knew that you really work for Wo Fat?” Steve asked as he sat across from her.

Jenna looked in his eyes and knew that it was no use lying. “I am. Though I knew that you are smarter than Wo Fat gave you credit.”

Steve smirked. “I’ll take that as a compliment, though I don’t think you meant it as one. As you know the CIA has been trying to get the dirt on Wo Fat for several years now. They became aware that there was a mole in the agency but had been unable to find you. A plan was formed to get an agent placed here in Hawaii that the mole would not know existed. They decided to look outside of the normal pool of agents. They were given the perfect opportunity when my father was killed.” 

Jenna gasped at this knowledge. “You mean that you’ve known about Wo Fat since before you came back?”

Steve’s smile was predatory. “Yup. I also knew what my father’s investigation was all about. Dad had duplicates made of some of the evidence he had gathered, things that would lead Wo Fat into thinking Dad didn’t have much more than speculation. Dad had a lot more than speculation, just not enough for conviction. I have had the originals, plus information from the CIA, since the beginning. I didn’t know everything about Dad’s investigation, but I knew who he was investigating and most of what he discovered.”

“I still don’t understand how you knew it was me. My file at the CIA was perfect.” Jenna needed to know.

Steve tipped his head. “Oh, your file was very good. Well, the one that you knew about was very good. You see, the CIA knew all about your impressive hacking skills but said nothing when they found out. They decided to watch you instead. When you came here they sent me a second file that contained the information about your hacking skills and the things that they had surmised from their surveillance. You see they had pictures of you and Wo Fat meeting more than once. I made sure that Chin hid any information that we didn’t want you to ‘find’ in a place you would never find. He had some help from a friend of Danny’s who is even better than you at hacking. The clincher for me was that only five people knew that Laura Hill was sending me the evidence from the Champ box and I trust my team completely. I know I said the governor knew, but she didn’t since I left that little detail out of our weekly briefings.” 

Jenna looked at the table defeated. She believed Steve when he said the governor knew about the Champ box. He had played the part of trusting her very well. She looked back at Steve. “If you knew that, why did you go after the governor? You could have avoided being arrested?”

“Arresting you would be a waste of time; I knew you wouldn’t give us any information on Wo Fat. So, I had to let him play his little game knowing he would make a mistake believing he had the upper hand.”

Jenna shook her head. “You don’t have enough on him to get a conviction Commander.”

Steve stood up. “Don’t be so sure about that Jenna. Just so you know, I had hoped I was wrong about you. I wanted to believe that you were being forced to help Wo Fat. If that had been the case you might have trusted me enough to tell me. When you didn’t, I knew that you were helping him of your own free will. I would offer you a deal, but I can’t stand traitors. You can rot for all I care.”

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Wo Fat sat calmly in the interrogation room. He was confident that McGarrett didn’t have enough evidence on him to get a conviction. After all, entering a prison illegally was a minor crime and they kept him from actually killing Hesse. No, he was safe. He had looked through the “evidence” that McGarrett Sr. had gathered and felt that it was insubstantial enough that he did not worry that Commander McGarrett had it back. He did wonder about the monitor that had been set up in the room. Maybe McGarrett was desperate and was going to show him some recreations to get him to talk. Wo Fat smirked at that idea; he had faced far smarter opponents than McGarrett. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening admitting McGarrett and Williams. 

Steve dropped some files on the table between he and Wo Fat before turning a chair around so he could straddle it. Danny sat in the seat next to Steve. The two men stared at Wo Fat for a moment in silence. Both Danny and Steve knew that Wo Fat would not say anything. The man was cool as a cucumber.

Danny broke the silence. “I have to wonder about your intelligence Mr. Wo Fat. I mean you pitted yourself against Steve here, really not a smart thing to do my friend.” Danny waved a hand in an offhand manner as he continued. “Oh, I know, you’re the cleverest and most ruthless criminal out there right? You should have done your homework better. Steve was at the top of his class in high school, Annapolis and the Navy SEALS. That is not an easy feat for anyone. Now I know most people look at Steve and think, oh he’s just another military grunt all brawn and very few brains.” Danny swung his hand to emphasize his point. “That was the beginning of your downfall; you have underestimated your enemy Mr. Wo Fat.” Danny finished with flair.

Steve stared at Wo Fat without a flicker of emotion during Danny’s tirade. Inside he was smiling. It was nice to hear what Danny really thought about him. Oh he knew Danny cared about him and valued their friendship just as he did. Steve would have to remember to return the favor later.

Wo Fat smirked while thinking that Williams was loyal but very naïve. “Is that what you think Detective Williams? I think that all the two of you have is supposition and catching me breaking into prison. My lawyers will have me out of here and keep me from seeing the inside of another jail cell. Though I must admit that I am curious how you proved your innocence Commander McGarrett. I had heard that the HPD had an airtight case against you.”

Steve laced his fingers and rested his arms on the back of his chair. “Well, it seems that your friend Jenna wasn’t able to keep you off the Agency’s radar as well as the both of you thought she did. Long story short, I was asked by the CIA to stay here after my father’s funeral and continue his investigation into you and the Yakuza. They were particularly interested in you. I agreed when I found out that the Hesse brother’s actually worked for you and that Victor killed dad under your orders. The task force was created and I set out to catch you at your own game. You enjoy playing the puppet master and manipulating events and people to suit your purpose. A lone wolf blinded by revenge would be an easy target for your little games.”

Wo Fat’s facial expression didn’t change but inside he was getting a little worried. If McGarrett had known about him since arriving in Hawaii what else did he know? No, it didn’t matter because McGarrett knew nothing, he was bluffing.

Steve sensed Wo Fat’s worry and wanted to smirk but it wasn’t time yet. He nodded at Danny who opened a file and pulled out a picture and placed it in front of Wo Fat. It was a picture of him talking with Victor Hesse at Halawa Prison.

Danny smirked. “Not your best side there Mr. Wo Fat. I bet you’re wondering how we got that picture since you kept your face from being seen by the prison’s camera. I would be too except I have had a crash course in the wonderful but scary world of CIA surveillance. They can put cameras and microphones in the strangest places and you would never know they're there.”

Steve pulled out another picture and placed in front of Wo Fat. It was a picture of him killing the governor. Wo Fat looked at the picture and back at Steve impassively. “That is a very interesting picture Commander McGarrett. They must teach you to use Photoshop in the Army.”

“Steve was in the Navy Mr. Fat. But you knew that already. I’m the only one allowed to confuse the two.” Danny snarked.

Steve didn’t acknowledge Wo Fat’s accusation. Instead he pulled a remote out of one of his pockets and pointed it at the monitor clicking a couple of buttons. The screen lit up to show Steve entering the governor’s office and confronting her about her involvement with Wo Fat. The three sat and watched the entire event, including the actual shooting. Wo Fat could be clearly seen shooting the governor then placing the gun in Steve’s hand. Wo Fat shrugged unconcernedly. “Again, some clever editing can make almost anything seem real Commander. My lawyer will have this thrown out of court before a jury could see it. You still have nothing.”

Finally Steve allowed his smirk to show. “I knew that you would try and break up Five-0 and do something to make me look bad. It’s your style of dealing with your enemies. You like elaborate plans, turn people against your opponents. I told my team about my assignment for the CIA and asked for their help. They read your file and agreed with my assessment of your character. This helped set _you_ up Wo Fat. I already told Jenna that I knew she was your spy since the day she arrived.”

Wo Fat internally reeled at that news. How did McGarrett know? No one knew, not even his own lieutenant. The more McGarrett talked the more he thinks that Williams is right and that McGarrett was smarter than anticipated. Wo Fat had believed that McGarrett was just another military grunt, not someone who was highly intelligent.

Though Steve sensed Wo Fat’s disquiet he didn’t say anything. “Your people wasted their time stealing Dad’s Champ box. Everything in the box, all that cryptic evidence, it was all duplicates, very clever duplicates. It didn’t even contain duplicates of all of Dad’s evidence. I've had that since I arrived. I’m not going to tell you where it was kept because I may need to use it in the future. You may be wondering why I didn’t arrest you sooner if Dad’s evidence was so good. Simple, it wasn’t enough for an arrest, but it was enough to give us a direction to find what we needed. And as my partner keeps reminding me, we need hard evidence, obtained legally, for a conviction.”

Wo Fat was now puzzled. Everything he had learned about Five-0 said that McGarrett played fast and loose with the rules.

Danny smirked. “I bet your thinking like I did when Steve and I first became partners. That Steve doesn’t follow the rules and uses the governor’s means and immunity to get away with it. And you’d be right, he doesn’t follow the rules. However, his actions were deliberate. He wanted you to think that he would be easy to set up. He wanted you to believe that he's this lone wolf who does his own thing instead of following procedure or working with a team. What you don’t know is that Steve makes sure that the perp. will be convicted before doing the lone wolf thing. It took me way too long to realize that little tidbit.”

“Yeah. I had to tell you about my assignment before you figured it out.”

Danny waves a hand dismissively. “I was becoming suspicious before we talked. Even I’m not paranoid enough to think that you could be a spook. You are very straight forward and honest. I guess that’s what made you a good agent in the past.”

Wo Fat looks at Williams surprised that he would still work with McGarrett after learning the man lied to him. “You surprise me Detective Williams. You seem to be the type that does not trust easily. How can you forgive Commander McGarrett for lying to you? How can you let him spend time with your precious daughter?”

Danny stared infuriated that Wo Fat would mention Grace. He wanted to reach across the table and strangle the man. Steve placed a calming hand on his arm as he spoke. “Danny forgave me because I never outright lied to him or the others. Oh, I omitted things, but I never lied about how I feel about my team or his daughter. He understands duty and honor because he is an honorable man. Something you could never understand. I could not tell him the whole truth in the beginning. Actually I really shouldn’t have told him at all, but I trust Daniel Williams with my life and my secrets, all of them.” Steve leaned forward menacingly. “Before we continue I want to make something _very_ clear. Never even think about hurting Grace Williams because I can assure you it will be the last thing you ever do and it will be _very_ painful. I have many friends and contacts that will make sure of it. If something happens to me and you go after Grace, my friends will make sure that you live just long enough regret it. That is a promise.” Steve’s voice had been low full of suppressed menace and conviction. It actually sent a shiver up Wo Fat’s spine. 

Danny stared at Steve stunned. He knew Steve would do just about anything for his ohana but wow. He placed his hand over Steve’s and squeezed in thanks. Danny continued with their story. “The night of the governor’s murder, we knew that Steve was being set up. So we prepared for it.”

Steve and Danny began trading off on the explanation in sync just like their partnership was from the very beginning. Even when they disagreed, which was often, they had always worked well together.

“We made sure that cameras installed by the CIA wouldn’t be affected when I shut down the regular security cameras. Danny made sure that his family was safely away from Hawaii.”

Danny added the next part. “I also contacted Chin to be sure he would be the first person at the Palace so he could be the arresting officer. We didn’t want Steve to be shot by one of your flunkies. I made one other call to make sure everything was a go.”

Steve smirked. “Maybe you’d like to meet the person Danny called. She was most grateful for that call.” 

The door opened to reveal Pat Jameson alive and well. Wo Fat stared at Jameson completely blown away. 

Jameson smiled thinly. “It’s nice to see you here Wo Fat. Thanks to Detective Williams call, I was wearing a bullet proof vest covered in blood bags. They were very realistic and seeped enough blood to make my ‘death’ look real. Max, our coroner was first on the scene to declare me ‘dead’ and he performed the ‘autopsy’ as well. Now, I bet your thinking how come I didn’t tell you that you were being set up? After all I was in your pocket wasn’t I? I was never in your pocket. You made campaign contributions than made demands. I had no proof to offer that I was being blackmailed therefore I decided to gather enough evidence against you so that you would be convicted for your numerous crimes. My word was not good enough, even with the journals and bits of evidence I have kept over the years. So I contacted a friend in the CIA for help knowing that the Yakuza were a national threat. Through him I found out Jack McGarrett had been investigating you and Hiro. We got together and set up a contingency plan if something happened to him. I think he knew that you were getting suspicious and would move to eliminate him.”

Danny tapped Steve’s foot letting him know he was here as Steve spoke. “My father’s death inspired the CIA to ask me for help. And that brings us back to the beginning of our tale.”

Danny looked at Wo Fat curiously. “You know, I wonder how it feels to find out that you fell into Steve’s trap instead of him falling into yours.” Steve and Danny stood up. “Have a pleasant stay at Halawa. Maybe you and Victor can be cell mates. Oh, wait you tried to kill him that might not be such a good idea because Victor might try and return the favor. That just wouldn’t be right, even if it would save the taxpayers’ money.”

Steve smiled clapping a hand on Danny’s back as the three left the room.

Wo Fat watched them go still trying to figure out how everything had gone so wrong. 

Chin and Kono met Steve, Danny and Jameson as they exited the interrogation room. Jameson spoke to the four of them. “Thank you for all of your help in putting Wo Fat away. My only concern now is Ms. Kalakaua and getting her reinstated.”

Steve smiled evilly. “Don’t worry Governor. _That_ has already been taken care of and Kono will be back with us shortly. Maybe you’d like to help?”

They all looked at Steve expectantly. “Of course we would like to help Stephen.” Danny snapped. “Just tell us what the plan is and we will do it.”

Steve smiled widely as he explained the plan. He was soon joined by four other smiles. When he was finished the five people headed for HPD.

**TBC**


	6. A Little Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five-0 thinks there are some who need to be taken down a peg or two. This is how they do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that’s not the case.

Steve, Danny, Chin, Kono and Jameson were joined by two men in suits as they stood ready to enter HPD. Jameson opened the main door leading to HPD headquarters. She was flanked by Steve and Danny followed by Chin and Kono. The two men who were CIA agents brought up the rear. The group made an impression particularly because Jameson was supposed to be dead. Everyone in the room, cop and criminal alike stared frozen at the sight. Jameson walked up to the desk sergeant and demanded. “I would like to see Captain Nan from IA and Captain Keawe in the commissioner’s office immediately.”

The desk sergeant stuttered, “O-of course G-Governor. Right away.”

Jameson and entourage headed for Commissioner Hale’s office without further delay. Danny compared their passage to the parting of the Red Sea. Everyone stepped out of their way. He did want to laugh at some of the people who had frozen in place, especially those who were in the process of standing or sitting.

Jameson walked right by the commissioner’s administrative assistant, who looked like she was going to faint and opened his office door without knocking.

“What is the mea…?” Commissioner Hale was standing up yelling until he recognized Jameson. He collapsed into his chair staring wide eyed at Jameson.

“You know Steve we’ve been getting this reaction a lot in the last few minutes. Do you think it was our impressive appearance or Jameson returning from the dead?” Danny asked innocently.

Steve’s lips twitched but he didn’t reply. 

The commissioner regained his senses and asked. “What the hell is going on here? That man was just cleared of your murder but you obviously were not murdered. I demand an explanation!”

Jameson crossed her arms as she stared at Commissioner Hale and waited. At first he stared back steadily, soon he began to fidget under her steady gaze. “Did I hear you demand something of me Commissioner?”

“I-I’m sorry Governor, I was shocked to see you alive. I um don’t like being shocked.”

“And I don’t like being dead.” 

He cringed at her words while the members of Five-0 tried not to smile. There was a knock on the door before he could answer.

Jameson turned to Kono and nodded. Kono opened the door for Captains Nan and Keawe. 

Nan and Keawe stared at Jameson for a moment. Captain Nan spoke. “I was told by the desk sergeant that you were alive, but I didn’t believe it. I’m glad that he was correct. It is good to see you.” He looked at Five-0 and cringed at the menacing stares he received from the four team members. “What can I do for you Governor?”

“Thank you Captain. It’s nice to have someone glad that I’m alive.” She looked pointedly at Commissioner Hale who shrunk back from the glare. She turned and indicated the two men in suits. “These men have something they wish to discuss with you, and then Five-0 has something to say.”

The older of the two CIA agents stepped forward holding several pieces of paper out to the commissioner. “I am Agent Pierceton of the CIA and this is Agent Thompson. The first is letter explaining that Lieutenant Commander McGarrett was working under the auspices of the CIA since he arrived here in Hawaii until now. His assignment was to gather evidence against one Wo Fat and arrest him. He was given means and immunity by the President of the United States, not Governor Jameson; she merely played along in order to aide Commander McGarrett in his assignment. The second letter explains that the CIA knew of the money being removed from the forfeiture locker in December. It was necessary in order to save Lieutenant Kelly’s life and maintain Commander McGarrett’s cover story. You will find all of the missing money in the briefcase Agent Thomson is holding. Commander McGarrett gave the money to one of his contacts in exchange for 10 million in fake money normally used in hostage situations. Therefore the money was never truly stolen, just moved to a federal forfeiture locker until Commander McGarrett succeeded in arresting Wo Fat.” Agent Thomson placed the briefcase on the Commissioner’s desk. Agent Pierceton held out one more piece of paper. “The last piece of paper is a Presidential pardon for Five-0 if means and immunity are not good enough for you.”

Captain Nan spluttered. “You can’t do that. Officer Kalakaua stole money and she is going to lose her badge for it. It seems to be something that runs in the family.”

Steve held out his arm preventing Chin from doing something stupid. Instead he moved forward, every inch the intimidating SEAL. “Tell me Captain, what part of the money was never really stolen don’t you understand? _Officer_ Kalakaua followed orders, given by me, to help take the money to save Lieutenant Kelly’s life; you know _her_ cousin and fellow officer. You’re just looking for a way to save face since your department was wrong about Chin Ho Kelly and Meka Hanamoa. From where I’m standing you can’t tell a good cop from a bad cop. I say that because there _is_ a bad cop in this room, and it certainly isn’t Officer Kalakaua.”

Captain Nan stared at Steve before looking at Danny pointedly. “If that’s true where is he?”

Danny chimed in before Steve could answer. “You know Steve, it makes me wonder where they find the cops for IA. First they think that Chin is dirty and push him out of HPD without any proof whatsoever. Then they point the finger at Meka who was actually doing their job for them. They need to go back to school and learn how to conduct an investigation properly. You’re better at investigation than they are even with your propensity to not follow procedures and you’re not a cop.”

Steve smirked outwardly, but inside he was truly touched. “Mahalo Danny. That is one of the best compliments I've ever had. You’re staring at the wrong man Captain Nan. If I believed that Detective Williams was dirty he'd be sitting in a jail cell already. Captain Keawe is your dirty cop. He took money from Wo Fat to bring Lieutenant Kelly back into HPD in order to help break up Five-0.”

Dead silence for all of one minute before Keawe shouted. “You’re out of your mind McGarrett! You simply want to deflect attention from your little whore! Ack!” Keawe found himself slammed against the wall hard and then dangled at least six inches off the ground by an enraged SEAL.

Steve growled in a low dangerous voice. “Officer Kalakaua is ten times the cop you ever were Keawe. I don’t know how you made it to captain. We found your bank account in Singapore. Quite a little nest egg you have for yourself Captain. You’ve been accepting money for information for some time based on the amount of money in the account. The deposit that interests me at the moment is the ten thousand dollars you received two days before offering Chin a badge _and_ promotion to return to HPD. Was it just a coincidence that Chin received his badge on the same day that I was framed for killing the governor? I’m sure with some more digging we will be able to prove that the money came from one of Wo Fat’s many companies.” Steve dropped Keawe with disgust. Keawe crumpled onto the floor; he had nearly pissed his pants as he hung on the wall looking in McGarrett’s eyes, eyes that promised death. 

Steve nodded to Danny who held out some papers to Nan as he spoke. “Here’s the proof of Keawe’s dirty dealings, as well as those of a few other cops throughout HPD. This is a warning, leave Five-0 alone.” Danny stepped back to stand next to Steve who had turned to the commissioner dismissing Keawe and Nan as unimportant.

Jameson spoke up again. “Commissioner Hale, you will see to it that Officer Kalakaua is reinstated. I will arrange to have a press conference to let Hawaii know that I am alive and will relate Five-0s assistance in bringing a dangerous criminal to justice as well as reinstating the task force.” She turned to leave, paused and turned back. “One more thing, you will make sure that Officer Kalakaua’s and Lieutenant Kelly’s reputations are restored properly. I would hate to have to tell the people of Hawaii that you tried to ruin the reputations of two good cops because some people got their noses bent out of joint.”

Commissioner Hale realized he had no choice in the matter; Jameson had him in a bind. “I understand. Captain Nan, why haven’t you arrested Keawe yet? I believe you have the evidence you need to begin an investigation into Keawe’s activities as well as the others on that list. Or do I need to send you to a refresher course at the academy on proper investigation? Perhaps I should do it anyway based on your department’s history in the last two years.”

Nan finally recovered from his shock and moved to comply as Jameson and her party left the office.

Jameson and the others returned to HQ. She turned to the CIA agents. “Gentlemen, I would like to thank you and the Agency for help in catching Wo Fat. Can we expect your assistance in the follow up aspect of the investigation?”

Agent Pierceton smile slightly. “You’re welcome Governor. Yes, we have been collecting as much evidence as we could without drawing attention to our activities. I will make sure that it is sent to Commander McGarrett to help Five-0 round up any others that they can from the local Yakuza. Our resources will also be made available for this purpose. Commander McGarrett knows who to contact in the future. Unfortunately, we need to leave, our plane will be leaving in a couple of hours and we still have a few things that need to be done before we go. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything Governor.”

Jameson shook hands with the Agents as she responded. “I will keep that in mind.”

Agent Pierceton turned to Steve. “On behalf of the Agency I would like to thank you for your help Commander McGarrett. You and your team managed to do something that many others have failed to do and that is arrest a leader of the Yakuza. I will admit that I was not happy that you told your team about your assignment, I was wrong. You are a lucky man to work with such loyal and dedicated people. Good luck Commander. Let us know if you ever need help, the Agency owes you.” Steve and the others shook the agents hand before the two left the office.

Jameson turned to Five-0. “I would also like to thank the four of you for a job well done. I hope all of you choose to stay with Five-0. I know Steve has expressed his desire to stay as the head of Five-0. There will have to some changes, total means and immunity cannot continue without the Agency’s backing. However, I will not hold you to the same standards as HPD because your methods have been very successful. I think that between the four of you, you can come up with a proposal that will allow you the extra leeway you need but not be quite as liberal as before. Take some time and discuss it between the four of you, and then get back to me. I'll let the four of you discuss your plans in peace. I have a press conference to prepare so that I can ‘return’ from the dead.” 

“Thank you Governor.” Steve said for all of them. 

Jameson shook all of their hands before leaving.

Once she left Steve turned to his friends and spoke. “I think we should celebrate. Let’s meet at my place in a couple of hours for beers and steaks. Danny, you should give Rachel and Grace a call. I think Grace would like to hear from her Danno that she can come home.”

Danny smiled happily. “Thanks partner. Thinking of Grace, why didn’t you use Danno when you had me book Wo Fat?”

Steve looked at Danny seriously. “I didn’t want to use her name in front of that monster. I couldn’t do that to Grace or you.”

Danny’s smiled widened. “I appreciate that Steve. Now I have a call to make. I’ll tell Grace Uncle Steve said hi.” Danny strolled out of the office with a lighter step knowing his baby would be coming home soon.

Steve looked and Chin and Kono. “You two would probably like to let your family know that Kono has been cleared and reinstated. Call me if you can’t make it to my place. I’ll understand.”

“Mahalo.” The cousins responded in sync causing the three to laugh. Steve watched the two leave smiling. His smile faded when he thought about the stop he needed to make. He strode out of the office with determination.

**TBC**


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wrapping up the story and bringing Grace home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that’s not the case. 
> 
> **A/N:** The characters are a little OOC in this chapter. It gets a little mushy but I think Five-0 has earned it after the tough year they’ve had.

Steve arrived at the cemetery where his parents were buried. He strode to their graves and placed a large bouquet of flowers in a vase he bought for them.

“Hi Mom and Dad. We did it. My team was able to gather enough evidence to arrest and convict Wo Fat. I can’t prove that he is responsible for your death yet Mom, but I’m going to keep digging. Actually my team and I will keep digging. I don’t have to play the lone wolf anymore. Dad you’ll be happy to know that Chin has been cleared of stealing that $280,000. Kono has been cleared of stealing the $10,000,000. Both will have their reputations repaired by the brass. Danny can have his family return to Hawaii. I made sure that Wo Fat understood it would be a _very_ bad idea to go after them in the future.”

Steve paused and looked around the cemetery as he gathered his thoughts. “I’ve decided to stay and continue working with Five-0. I found a great team to work with and a family in which I belong. Maybe Danny will let me bring Grace by to meet you. You’d love her Mom. I think you’d like Danny too, though you'll probably wonder how we became friends, we’re so different. He’s the best partner I have ever had, though he seems to think that I have never worked with a partner before. Well, not a police partner so I guess it’s a little different.” Steve heard a noise behind him and turned around to see his team plus Grace standing by his truck. He stared at them slightly shocked that they knew he was here before smiling and waving them over. “Mom, Dad, you’re going to get a chance to meet my ohana right now.”

Grace ran up to Steve who lifted her into his arms and hugged her before adjusting her so he was holding her on his hip. “Aloha. I’m happy to see you Grace. I missed you.”

Danny placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for the wonderful surprise Steve.” 

Rachel, Stan and Grace had been hiding on Hawaii Island. The CIA and Steve figured that Hawaii would be the last place that Wo Fat would look for the Edwards and Grace. So all it took to get the three back to Oahu was a call and they were packed and back home the morning after Wo Fat was arrested.

“Mommy said that you called our protector personally to make sure we were brought home right away. I missed you and Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono.” 

Steve smiled at Grace as he turned to his parents’ graves. “Grace, I’d like you to meet my Mom and Dad. I think they would like it if you called them Kapunakane for grandpa and Kapunawahine for grandma.”

Grace looked at their graves solemnly. “Aloha Kapunakane and Kapunawahine, my name is Grace. Uncle Steve lets me call him uncle even if he really isn’t. He treats me like his niece. You’d be proud of him; he’s helped my Danno find ohana here in Hawaii. Danno was lonely and only had me before Uncle Steve shang um what was the word Danno?”

Danny flushed, slightly embarrassed at his comments now. Steve chuckled as he responded. “I think the word is shanghaied Grace.” 

“Thank you. Shanghaied him into being his partner. Now, Danno says that Uncle Steve is the best partner he’s ever had and his best friend. I’m sorry we didn’t get to meet in person, I think I would have liked to meet you.” 

Steve hugged Grace again. “Mahalo Grace.”

Danny stepped up to Steve. “Aloha Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett. Grace is right, you would be very proud of your son. He brought together a great team to fight crime in Hawaii. Steve is the best partner I’ve ever had even if he doesn’t like following procedure.” Everyone laughed. “Mrs. McGarrett, you would be so proud of how your son treats my daughter, I know that is your doing by the way he talks about you. Thank you, both of you, for raising a wonderful son who is honorable and generous. Don’t worry about Steve, I’ll protect him on the job and Grace, the team and I will make sure he has family.”

Chin stepped forward. “I’m going to come back another time and talk to you privately Jack. I am grateful to your son for picking me for Five-0 and giving me back something I had lost, my career and dignity. And Danny speaks for me about how proud you both would be of your son.”

Kono stepped forward. “My name is Kono Kalakaua and I’m Chin’s cousin. I’m glad that Steve picked me for Five-0. I think that I have been able to do more to protect Hawaii because he saw something in me on that first day. He’s a great leader, teacher and friend. He’s never treated me or my opinion as if they are beneath him even though I’m the rookie. You raised a mo’ bettah kane.”

Grace leaned down to Danny and whispered. “That means great man.” 

Steve smiled, trying not to laugh because of the look on Danny’s face.

Danny pointed at Steve trying to hide a smile as he said, "What have you done to my poor innocent daughter you Neanderthal? Soon she's gonna sound like you!"

Steve burst out laughing at Danny's apparent indignation. Danny gave up and laughed with him along with the rest of the group.

Steve continued after regaining his composure, “Mahalo for coming all of you. Now I seem to remember something about a celebration at my place. Dad would not want to be responsible for us missing a celebration. I’ll be back again Mom and Dad, aloha.”

The others quietly said their goodbyes as they left. Kono said she’d bring some Haupia her mother made. Chin would bring Mali Kalikimaka Punch for Grace. Danny and Grace would pick up some veggies for grilling. Commander White was going to bring beer. Steve walked Danny and Grace to the Camaro and put her down gently. “I have to stop at the store and pick up the steaks. I’ll see the both of you soon.” He tapped Grace on the nose making her giggle. 

Danny smiled as he helped Grace into his car. “I believe that Grace and I have to go to the store too. We’ll see you soon.”

Steve stopped Danny with a hand on his arm. “Danny, you and Grace are welcome to spend the weekend at my place if you want. I think you both still have some clean clothes there. You can pick up whatever else you need tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan partner. Grace will love being able to swim this weekend.” Danny smile gratefully at Steve.

The Five-0 ohana plus Commander White, call me Joe today, had a wonderful afternoon and evening at Steve’s. They swam and surfed, even Danny hit the water. We all know he would do anything for Grace. Steve helped Danny improve his skills while Kono helped Grace. Grace was beginning to droop when Joe, Chin and Kono headed home.

Danny stood up holding his hand out to Grace. “Okay it’s time for all little Monkeys to go to bed.”

Grace whined slightly. “But I don’t want to leave here Danno.”

“Well, than I guess it’s a good thing Uncle Steve invited us to stay for the weekend, isn’t it?” .

Grace looked from Danny and Steve who were both smiling at her. “We’re staying here?” Danny nodded. Grace found the energy to jump up and down. “Yes! Thank you Uncle Steve.” She rushed over and hugged him around the waist.

Steve returned the hug smiling kissing the crown of her head. “You’re welcome Gracie. You know that I love having you and Danno spend the weekend here. Now, I think it’s time for someone to go to bed. We can swim tomorrow.”

“Okay. Goodnight Uncle Steve.” Grace bounced into the house.

“Goodnight Kiddo.” Steve chuckled watching her. “I’ll have some beer ready when you’re finished Danny.”

“Thanks Steve.”

Danny returned shortly and sat next to Steve smiling. “Reminds me of the first day we worked together doesn’t it?”

Steve huffed. “I guess it does, except for your daughter sleeping in Mary’s old room. I’ve been thinking and no, it isn’t a bad thing. I think it would be a good idea to redo Mary’s and my old rooms. They haven’t changed since we were sent away. The two of you stay here enough that Grace should have a say in how her room is decorated. You could help with my old room, you use it enough.”

Danny stared at Steve. “It sounds almost like you want me to move in with you.”

Steve shrugged. “Honestly, I wouldn’t mind. I’m not sure if we could survive it though. I live on the beach and you hate the beach.” Steve smirked. 

Danny snorted. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea. You’re my best friend, but we’re such different people. I think we might end up killing each other.”

Steve smiled. “More than likely we would. I do think you should get another place. I know someone who would be willing to rent you a much better place than you have for less than what you’re paying.” Steve held up his hand. “He’s an old friend of Dads. He doesn’t rent to just anybody, you have to be recommended to him. I told him about you and Grace. He’d like to meet you personally, but he doesn’t foresee a problem. It’s a small two bedroom bungalow, nothing fancy. It’s in a nice area not far from here.”

“Okay, I give. It would be nice to live in a better place. I can’t see Stan and Rachel leaving Hawaii anyway. I guess I have to face the fact that I’m stuck in this pineapple infested hellhole for the next few years.” Both men laughed. They knew that Danny didn’t hate Hawaii as much as he once did; he wasn’t alone or without family anymore. “Mahalo Steve.”

“He mea 'ole.” Steve’s smile was crooked as they clinked beer bottles.

Steve, Danny and Grace spent a nice weekend on the beach. They were joined on and off by Chin, Kono and Commander White.

**PAU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **He mea 'ole:** you’re welcome
> 
>  **A/N:** Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed this story. It was fun to write.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Another story that just had to be written. I hope everyone likes it. It isn’t betaed so if you see any mistakes please let me know so that I can fix them. All I ask is that you do it nicely.
> 
> I'm planning on posting all of my stories here. I was asked by PhoenixWytch to repost this story here. So I'm doing this one first.


End file.
